


Arc and Rose

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Friendship, Loss, Minor Character Death, Old Friends, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Their friendship was peculiar but then again so were they,but survivors are never quite right in the head to begin with





	Arc and Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas,ideas,ideas.
> 
> So Lancaster in RWBY is my favorite BrOtp and I adore Miles and Lindsay so very much and this hit me so i wrote.(the English language is bizarre)
> 
> With that I hope you enjoy!

The two had both had difficult starts to their lives-Miles was a foster system baby and Lindsay was neglected for most of her childhood.Both could have ended up in better situations but they weren’t as lucky.

 

Miles was raised by the system of moving homes and not so kid-friendly environments. Being ADHD didn’t help either,but he managed.He tried weed at eight(which actually did wonders,he got a bit hooked after a while), learned how to hold a gun properly by the age of ten. He found his signature at age thirteen.By the time he was sixteen,Miles had taken a name in the criminal underworld, “Arc”.

 

Lindsay took to the streets in her boredom.She found herself in the streets,wandering.She found herself taken in eventually by runaways who taught her the ways of this other world,teaching her the art of the criminal.During this time,she met a girl a few years older by the name of Barb,who quickly took her under her wing. Lindsay found the sight of a fire fascinating,so Barb taught her the art of firestarting. Her criminal name became “Ruby”from the way the fire made her hair glitter in it's light.

 

There was a gang known in their city as Beacon and it was well known as a “safe haven” for young criminals. Barbara,who had grown in reputation since Lindsay had known her,was a member and had been for years. But she was also Lindsay’s big sister.

 

Miles was seventeen. Lindsay was fifteen.

 

Beacon had been recruiting,and Miles had worked his way in.

 

Lindsay actually had unexpectedly come across a rival gang trashing a Beacon-protected location-she took them out by herself.

 

Coincidentally,two of the older Beacon members were there to check out the location rumors of an impending attack-the leader of Beacon and his right hand.They appeared expecting a fight but all they found was a young girl in a bloody shirt and red jacket in front of a small fire,waiting.

 

(No one ever reported Lindsay missing)

 

Lindsay and Miles met when his stomach happen to get upset the moment she was in range. 

 

Not the most ideal way to start a friendship,but they made do.

 

Years passed and Beacon ruled their city.Lindsay,now 20,and Miles,now 22,were on top of their games.Beacon was a huge family,and both agreed  they wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

But in that sad,cruel way of the world,all good things must come to an end.

 

Beacon is attacked in the night by their rival gang,GRIMM. It was a surprise but no one was prepared.They lost people-most notable for them was Jen,known to the group and underworld as “Pyrrha”,who ended up fighting with a GRIMM member. She and Miles had been close friends-not as close as lovers but close- and she and Lindsay had been good friends as well. 

 

Jen had said her goodbyes amid the fire and the chaos.

 

(The gunshot echoed in Lindsay’s ears,and she would forever recall her body falling to the ground.Barb later told her that her murderer escaped but Lindsay had nearly killed the woman)

 

* * *

 

Miles and Lindsay reunite in Los Santos.

 

Lindsay is married to Michael Jones,a former mercenary who had been associated with Beacon before the fall.They had been good friends that had become something more in the years after.They had also been recruited by the Fake AH Crew as well.The Fake AH,or the Fakes,had seen the potential in the couple and took them in.

 

(They never knew about Beacon,or Lindsay’s past.)

 

Miles is a member of Rooster Teeth,a sister group the the Fakes.He joined after coming in contact with several survivors of Beacon,it's ranks including Barbara and Joel,one of the older members of Beacon.There he meets his best friend Kerry and starts over.

 

(No one ever asks about Beacon,and he’s okay with that)

 

Miles and Lindsay reunite in the city one fateful day. The Fakes are chilling there,Lindsay with the others watching Gavin,Michael and Jeremy play frisbee.It's a nice day.

 

“Lindsay?”she hears and she turns,her body tense,her heart pounding.

 

Miles is standing there,eyes wide.He’s out of breath,as he’d been running.

 

“Miles”she breathes before the two are hugging tightly and tears are flowing freely from both of them, “God I missed you,you idiot”

 

Miles says nothing as he hugs her,before he pulls away.

 

“It's just so good to see you,Red”he smiles,wiping the tears, “It's been so long.”

 

“Way too much,Vomit Boy”she wipes at her own eyes and smiles at Miles’s reaction to the old nickname, “Hey,um...want to meet my Crew?”

 

Miles smiled wider and nods, “I’d like that”

 

~~~

" _ The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship... Everything has its time. And everything ends. _ "- Sarah Jane Smith, Doctor Who “ _ School Reunion _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
